


Stress Relief

by bbshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, I guess this has some kind of plot, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Soft towards the end, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbshinwon/pseuds/bbshinwon
Summary: Shinwon has been incredibly stressed lately due to the process of writing his newest book. Yuto, Shinwon's boyfriend, has noticed and has an idea on how to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoeniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hoeniverse).



Shinwon was sitting at his computer, his eyes were burning as he looked at the words on the screen. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back. He wished he could finish this book sooner, but he hasn't had motivation and keeps getting writer's block. All of it is stressing him out and on top of that, he's barely had time to hang out with his boyfriend. He got up to get something to drink when his boyfriend entered the apartment. He looked at Yuto and smiled. "Hi babe," Yuto smiled and walked over to hug him. "Hey honey, how's all the writing been?" Shinwon sighed. "Stressful." Yuto nodded. "Are you taking a break? Do you want to? I kind of have a surprise for you," Yuto was trailing off at the end of it, but Shinwon did hear what he said clearly. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to take a break. "I was going to, yeah." He saw a certain look in his boyfriend's eyes as he said that. Shinwon went to get a drink and as he was doing so, Yuto made his way over and started to kiss down his neck. He started to rub his hands over Shinwon's body and chuckled as he let out a moan. "After dinner tonight is when you'll get your surprise, if you're good." He shivered at Yuto's tone and how deep his voice sounded so close to his ear. "O-okay," he almost whined at the loss of contact, but let him go and finished his drink quickly so he could go back to writing.

Shinwon was getting increasingly anxious throughout the day and could not focus on his writing. The "surprise" Yuto told him about was driving him crazy and he just wished to know more. He wanted to ask him about it, but the "if you're good," part kept him quiet. He looked back at the screen and decided to keep writing, it was the only thing that could help him pass the time. He was happy that he got a lot of good writing done and time flew by slightly. Before he knew it Yuto was knocking on his door to tell him to join his for dinner. Shinwon couldn't help but feel nervous. This surprise Yuto prepared for him had been eating away at him since he was told of it. "Hello," Yuto was smirking at him as he entered the dining room. The table had been set and the food was already on the plates. He was excited by the look and smell of things, due to the fact that he hadn't eaten all day. "It smells really good," Yuto smiled and went to go sit down in his spot.

Dinner was quiet, but it went smoothly and even though Yuto made sure to try and drag it out as much as possible, it ended sooner than Shinwon expected. He got up to rinse off his dishes when Yuto grabbed his arm. "We can do those later," Shinwon quickly put them down. "Sit back in your chair and close your eyes." Shinwon obeyed and listened as Yuto walked away. He was never a patient person and he knew Yuto was using it against him. He wanted to get up and see what his boyfriend was doing, but he knew he might ruin this if he did. Relief washed over him as he heard Yuto walking back to him. "Thank you for being such a _good boy_ Shinwon," he almost whined at the voice Yuto was using for him. Yuto's lips then met his and he wasn't aware of it, but he was leaning away from the chair towards him and while doing so, Yuto tied his hands behind him. A whine finally left him as their lips separated and he realized what his boyfriend had done. "Now, now, baby, I need you to be good for me and not make any noise. No whine, no moan, nothing." Shinwon nodded quickly, but was slightly dreading the fact that he no longer could make any sort of noise. He gasped as Yuto's hand went directly to his bulge. "That's one warning," he shivered and bit his lip to try and keep himself from whining or moaning.

Yuto grabbed the front of his shirt and was pulling him towards what he hoped was their bedroom. He was glad to find he was right when he was pushed on to the bed and Yuto climbed on him. He felt Yuto's lips again on his neck as his hands were roaming all over his body. A moan left his lips before he could stop it and he was on edge as Yuto moved to whisper in his ear, "That's your second warning." Shinwon tried to keep it to himself as much as possible, but Yuto knew how to hit every little spot that made him go off. He both loved and dreaded it. It was going to make this a lot more challenging. Yuto started teasing him again, rubbing his hands in places that made Shinwon go crazy, kissing where he knew he could get _something_ from him. It felt like Yuto wanted him to lose, wanted to punish him for being disobedient. All of it was overwhelming him, he would feel something in one spot and quickly after it would be in a different one. It was all for the purpose of him to lose, to be at the mercy of Yuto and what he might do to him. Yuto got off him and it sounded like he was looking for something, he wanted to open his eyes, but with his luck Yuto would see him. He did it anyway, but only the smallest bit. He couldn't see Yuto, so he was probably looking under the bed or on the floor for what he needed. He looked the other way and jumped when he saw Yuto centimeters from him. He realized he had been caught looking and whined as Yuto pushed him back down on the bed. "You never listen," he closed his eyes tightly not wanting to see the way Yuto's eyes held so much anger. He was pulled up by his shirt and a blindfold was tied around his head.

Yuto climbed up onto the bed and pushed Shinwon so he was laying down. He felt his legs straddling his waist and his hands moving over his body. A whimper escaped his lips as Yuto slowly started taking his shirt off. It felt like he was moving slower with each button and he was purposely running his hands over his skin. Shinwon moved to help speed the process along, but Yuto just continued on. He let out little whines and waited until Yuto was done. "You're being very naughty Shinwon," he shivered and whimpered as Yuto started kissing his neck. Yuto was starting to take of his pants and stopped whenever Shinwon would move or whimper or do anything to try and move it along.

The way Yuto was kissing him kept his distracted and left him breathless. The rough way he attacked his lips and fierce way he went back at him before he could catch his breath properly kept him in the little bubble of attention Yuto created so Shinwon wouldn't complain as he slowly took off his last layers and started messing with him. He moaned at the contact Yuto gave as he started to jerk him off. He wondered if this was it, if all the anticipation was for nothing. It felt like something Yuto would do, until he felt his hot breath fanning over his member. Shinwon wanted him to do something, anything, to get him off. He groaned as Yuto started kissing biting his thighs, leaving what would surely be bruises by tomorrow. Far too quickly did he leave his thighs for his neck again. He whined and whimpered at it all and grew excited when he felt Yuto's fingers near his entrance. The first finger entered and Shinwon tried not to look pained. A few moments later he nodded and Yuto continued. He was thrusting the finer when he added the second and finally hit the spot he was looking for. Shinwon moaned loudly and moved his hips with the fingers once the third was entered and Yuto was hitting the spot continuously. He already felt close, the way Yuto was hitting the spot and moving in sync with him was overwhelming, but before he could Yuto removed his fingers and made sure he didn't. The time before Yuto entered him was agonizing. He heard the clock ticking, the only noise in the room besides Shinwon's whines. "Please Yuto." He felt the tip of Yuto's member, so close to giving him what he wants. Yuto leaned down and whispered in his ear one last time, "Okay baby."

When he thrust into him all he could think was of how good it felt. Their sync was off, but that didn't matter with all the pleasure coursing through them. Shinwon wished he could touch Yuto and feel his body. Suddenly he hit his prostate, bringing a wave of pleasure. The feeling of Yuto continuously hitting it was driving him crazy. He moaned as he felt Yuto angle in way that was beneficial to the both of them and made him want more. "Yuto," he heard the other growl at the mention of his name, "I-I'm close." Soon both of them were at their end and exhausted. Yuto cleaned the both of them up and freed Shinwon from everything. "You okay?" He nodded and cuddled his side as he felt Yuto's arms wrap around him. "I love you." He smiled as he felt a kiss being placed on his forehead. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the bias game and this was my punishment. (Thanks Domi.)  
> This was my first time writing smut, so I hope it was okay. :)


End file.
